Molding is a process by virtue of which a molded article can be formed from molding material by using a molding system. Various molded articles can be formed by using the molding process, such as an injection molding process. One example of a molded article that can be formed, for example, from polyethylene terephthalate (PET) material is a preform that is capable of being subsequently blown into a beverage container, such as, a bottle and the like.
As an illustration, injection molding of PET material involves heating the PET material to a homogeneous molten state and injecting, under pressure, the so-melted PET material into a molding cavity defined, at least in part, by a female cavity piece and a male core piece mounted respectively on a cavity plate and a core plate of a mold. The cavity plate and the core plate are urged together and are held together by clamp force, the clamp force being sufficient to keep the cavity and the core pieces together against the pressure of the injected PET material. The molding cavity has a shape that substantially corresponds to a final cold-state shape of the molded article to be molded. The so-injected PET material is then cooled to a temperature sufficient to enable ejection of the so-formed molded article from the mold. When cooled, the molded article shrinks inside of the molding cavity and, as such, when the cavity and core plates are urged apart, the molded article tends to remain associated with the core piece. Thereafter, the molded article can be ejected off of the core piece by use of one or more ejection structure. Ejection structures are known to assist in removing the molded articles from the core halves. Examples of the ejection structures include stripper plates, stripper rings and neck rings, ejector pins, etc.
With reference to FIG. 1, a preform 100 is depicted, the preform 100 being an example of a typical prior art preform. The preform 100 consists of a neck portion 102, a gate portion 106 and a body portion 104 extending between the neck portion 102 and the gate portion 106. The gate portion 106 is associated with a substantially spherical shape that terminates in a vestige portion 108.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,496 discloses a method of making a refillable polyester container having a low orientation base with improved resistance to caustic wash cracking. The method includes providing a preform with an upper base-forming thickened portion which resists axial elongation (thereby increasing the orientation of the body) and a lower base-forming tapered portion which decreases in thickness so as to gradually reduce the wall thickness of a central dome in the container base. The bottom of the preform base includes a central thickened region which is maintained in a recess during blowing to insure centering and prevent the formation of stress concentrations.
US patent application 2008/0179271 discloses a container base that is capable of withstanding an internal pressure and further capable of causing an even deflection, such as that created by introducing liquefied gas during a hot filling process. The base includes a heel with a standing ring disposed at a lower portion thereon. A generally concave push up portion extends radially inward from the standing ring portion. At least two reinforcing rings are disposed on the push up portion, wherein the reinforcing rings diminish uneven deflection to prevent the container from tipping while resting on a flat surface.